fox heroe del las batallas super smash
by Nelson Star fox member
Summary: for una ves ya casado debera derrotar a ganondorf


Capitulo1: preparándose para las batallas

Mientras que fox ya casado con krystal y con su hijo marcus mc cloud decide encender su mini computadora hasta que le aparéese una imagen enfrente con cierto bigotudo enano italiano diciendo:

Mario: eh fox ase mucho que no te veo sonic y link ya estaban muy ansiosos de verte

(aparéese sonic apartando a Mario a un lado i dice:)

Sonic: fox viejo amigo como les va ase mucho que no tenemos una batalla escucha fox va a ver un torneo… de nuevo y te preguntaba si querías ir eh compa?

Fox: sonic ase mucho que no te veo la ultima ves tu mismo te encargaste de derrotar a ese tal tabuu

Sonic: si era muy fácil

Fox: veras será un honor pero tengo un hijo y esposa así que si muero….

Sonic: no te preocupes esta el mismo método de que te conviertes en trofeo así te podemos revivir

Fox: esta bien solo que mas vale que salga vivo de ese torneo

Sonic: muy bien te mandare las coordenadas

Fox: OK la recibiré

fox apaga su mini laptop va hacia a krystal y dice:

fox: krystal recuerdas a sonic y a link?

Krystal: si lo recuerdo son buenos amigos tuyos porque?

Fox: me enviaron una invitación para otro torneo y…. voy a participar NO TE PROCUPES saldré vivo de ahí quiero que me contactes si ay algo malo recuerda que te dije que te protegería

Krystal: entiendo podrías avisarle a nuestro hijo marcus?

Fox le da un beso en la mejilla a krystal

Fox: esta bien

Se dirige hacia el cuarto de marcus entrando

Fox: hijo tendré que ir a luchar junto con unos amigos no te preocupes saldré vivo de ahí cuida bien a tu madre

Marcus: por cuanto te vas papa? Fox: no lo se pero igual cuídate… adiós.

Capitulo 2: a los viejos tiempos

Fox al llegar en medio de un campo de batalla prefiriendo ir en un arwing llega y

alguien con una vos muy parecida le dice:

????: fox me alegro que estés aquí 

Fox: LINK

Link: saludos fox mucho tiempo sin verte por favor sígueme si esque quieres ver a los demás

Fox sigue a link hasta que llega a un cuarto donde se encuentran todos los que estaban la otra ves mario, luigi, zelda, mr game and match, ice climbers, kirby etc…

Aparéese mario y dice: fox me alegra que hayas aceptado la invitación

Sonic: fox bueno que vienes tengo a un conocido aquí falco: fox párese que tu también decidiste venir aquí

Fox: jeje hola falco no has cambiado mucho y que tal con tu equipo star falco

Falco: muy bien jeje

3 horas después

Mario: DEMOS COMIENSO A L TORNEO EL LAS BATALLAS SERAN EN EQUIPOS LA PRIMERA PAREJA SERA FOX Y FALCO

Falco: listo fox

Fox: listo

Mario: PRIMERA RONDA FOX Y FALCO CONTRA KIRBY Y META KNIGHT

Espero que les haya gustado la segunda parte quiero avisarles que es mi primer fic así que por favor no me critiquen y a continuación la segunda parte

Capitulo 3: ronda 1

Falco: HA eso solo eso solo es una bola de chicle kirby que nos puede hacer :D

Fox: no te confíes demasiado

Meta knight: sigue así y perderás fácilmente

Fox empieza a correr así kirby dandole una patada mientras que falco un puñetazo a meta knight kirby lo esquiba saltando hacia arriba sacando su espada y tratandole de dar un espadaso en la cabesa fox: DEMONIOS kirby: YA

Fox se ase a un lado para esquivarle cuando kirby cai al piso le da una patada en el estomago a fox sin causandole mucho daño fox se levanta y vuelve a correr asia kirby kirby se defiende con un contratake pero fox ase un contratake a ese mismo contratake dandole un golpe a kirby fox aprovecha para que en el aire le pueda golpear con un combo le da un puñetas ptada una patada jiratoria que ase que kirby caiga con fuerza al piso kirby se levanta muy enojado se trata de comer a fox pero mientras tanto fox saca un smart bomb y dice:

Fox: MEJOR COMETE ESO

Kirby: GULP

(puuuuuuuuuuuuuuummm)

Kirby queda como trofeo en el piso

Fox: nunca te metas conmigo

Mientras falco y meta knight se andan peleando bruscamente falco esquivando todos su espadasos

Falco: demonios los stakes son demasiado rapidos sera difícil esquicarlos

Meta knight le alcansa a dar una gran rajada en el braso falco: AARGH ya me cansaste basura corre asia meta knight dandole un pisotos después meta knight queda en el piso falco se sube ensima de el y le emiesa a dar una sere de puñetazos demasiado fuertes hasta quitarle la mascara y descubriendo que según el era nadamas otra bola de chicle pero de color negro furiosamente meta knight agarra su espada dandole otra derie de espadasos falco los esquiva hasta que le patea la mano a meta knight sacando su espada bolando falco la agarra y empiesa a rajar a meta knght hasta conertise en trofeo

Mario sorprendido dise: LOS GANADORES FOX Y FALCO

Fox: BIEN LO ISIMOS

Falco: JA NO ERAN MAS QUE BASURA AUNQUE DEBO DE ADMITIR QUE FUE UNA BUENA PELEA

Capitulo 4: el regreso de ganondorf

Fox y falco preparandose para la segunda ronda van a la sala de descanso por la ventana sale snake estrellandose con la ventana

Fox: SNAKE

Falco: AAHAHAHAHAHA parese que le estan dando una palisa

Fox: pero falco nisiquiera empiesa la segunda ronda

Snake: aaugh me.. rompi una pierna

Fox: QUE PASO SNAKE

Snake: el ha vuelto comandante fox… ganondorf ha vuelto ni con basucasos lo pude dañar temo que tendre que pedir refuersos

Fox: no yo me encargo de eso

Fox y falco camino al campo de batalla se encuentran a ganondorf mitad androide

Ganondorf: solo me quedan ustedes malditas basuras iutiles

Fox: NO TE SALDRAS CON LA TUYA TE DERROTAREMOS AQUÍ Y AHORA

Ganondorf: ha no me hagan reir (ganondorf apunta donde estan todos los trofeos de los luchadores)

Falco: IMPOSSOBLE LOS HAS VENSIDO A TODOS

Ganondorf rapidamente aparese enfrente de los dos nokeandolos con una patada jiratoria afortunadamente ganondorf se habia ido sin darse cuenta de que los dos no se habian transformado en trofeo

Fox: falco estas bien

Falco: augh si estoy bien

Gracias por observar mi 4 parte quiero que sepan que me estoy esforzando por este fic

Espero que mi primo Sergio y mi amigo alias dracorage esten leyendo este fix

Capitulo 5: la única esperanza equipo star fox

Cuando fox y falco vieron que ganondorf se iva en una extraña nave fox se fue en su arwing y falco en su arwing modificada

Fox: peppy me olles?

Falco: veo que tratas de contactar a ese barbotas eh? Peppy: aquí peppy que pasa fox y donde andas

Fox: escucha peppy rastreame y traime hacia donde yo estoy necesitare ayuda para derrotar a un viejo rival

Falco: se me olvido decirte fox cuando trate de revivir a los trofeos estaban infectados por un tipo de maldición no los puedo revivir

Fox: que???

Falco: no hay tiempo de discutir ay que localisar esa extraña nave enemiga

Fox: tienes rason (fox dice en su mente:) ojala que krystal y mi hijo marcus esten bien

Peppy: te tengo buenas noticias fox logramos reconstruir el gray fox y tenemos a slippy, Amanda, katt, dash, mi hija lucy y bill grey aquí

Fox: EXELENTE

Falco: bueno que hacemos aquí diles a esos refuersos que vengan aquí solo estamos gastando gasolina aquí

Peppy: entendido

Fox: emos localisado al enemigo

Bill: ya estamos aquí fox te ayudaremos donde sea

Katt: espero que aun con todos nosotros podamos ayudar fox

Fox: BIEN todos a maxima velosidad

(mientras en la casa de fox en corneria)

Krystal: …. Lo extraño tanto …..

Marcus: mama cuando va a regresar papa

Krystal: mmm…. No lo se hijo

penultimo capitulo: la batalla final

Slippy: FOX AL PARESER SE ESTA HABRIENDO UN HOLLO NEGRO EN NOS SUCCIONARA A TODOS JUNTO AL GREAT FOX

Fox:NOOOO

Después de que todo el equipo es succionado fox y los demas se dan cuenta de que era tan solo un portal a final destination

Slippy: fox tengo miedo

Fox: TENGAN CUIDADO ESTE LUGAR ES PELIGROSO

Falco: FOX MIRA AYA AY ALGO AUNQUE… QUE ES ESO???

Fox: no puede ser es tabuu?

Slippy y Amanda: QUIEN?

fox les da una corta explicación de quien era hasta que fox dise: star fox ATACKEN fox estaba dando cuenta de que los clones de ese tabuu no eran mas que debiles copias fox dio la orden de que el y falco fueran a pie a destruir enemigos hasta que llegaron a un extraño lugar demasiado frio y casi obscuras lo unico que fox y falco podian ver era un figura de ganondorf

fox: GANONDORF

ganondorf: veo que lo han logrado hasta aquí nada mal como para un par de debiluchos como ustedes

fox: falco preparado?

Falco: preparado para todo fox

Fox y falco empesaron a atacar con varios golpes y patadas mientras que ganondorf los equivava todos falco saco un cuchillo que de pronto se alargo y se hiso espada mientras que fox solo tenia sus manos hasta que ganondorf hiso una bola de energia en su mano a todo poder aventandosela a falco y transformandolo en trofeo fox de pronto los ojos se le empesaron a notar diferentes de un color amarillo su fuerza habia incrementado el 80 porciento ganondorf de todos modos se la acerca rapidamente a fox dandole un golpe que lo saco volando fox se levanto rapido respondiendo con un golpe en el estomago sacvandole sangre por la boca a ganondorf ganondorf le dio una patada en la cabesa a fox lo cual hiso que tambien empesara a sangrar ganondor saco una espada que tenia guardada

Ganondorf le avento la espada asi fox esquivandola fox agarro esa misma espada dandose cuenta que la de link

Fox: LA MASTER SWORD

De pronto la espada empeso a brilla de una forma de color amarilla

Fox: ESTE ES TU FIN

Ultimo capitulo: el gran final

fox partio en dos a ganondorf asi llenando el lugar de sangre

fox: jejeje ya todo termino….. al parecer la maldición que tenian los trofeos desaparecieron

fox revivio a falco asi dandole la mano para levantarse

5 horas después

Después de que sus amigos lo felicitaron fox volvio a su casa una ves mas siendo el heroe

Fox: por fin en casa

Marcus: PAPA AS VUELTO

Fox: QUE BUENO VOLVER A VERTE HIJO

Krystal: y como te fue

Fox: vastante bien

Fox y krystal se dan un abraso

Fox: bueno aun asi ya no peleare mas ademas…. Ya.. me estoy volviendo viejo jeje

FIN

Bueno este es el final espero que me perdonen por algunas faltas de ortografia pero estoy seguro que le entendieron no se cuando hare mi sigiente fix asi que CHAO


End file.
